


Werewolf Lincoln x Harem challenge

by Joey420



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Lincoln Loud, Alpha Rita Loud, F/F, F/M, Harem, Incest, Loud House, MILFs, Mate marking, Mating Bond, Multi, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so i don't know how to make a challenge so I'm putting it here ok so check it out and check out my other challenges in works.
Relationships: Alpha Lincoln x Alpha Rita, Breeding - Relationship, Lana Loud/Lincoln Loud, Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lisa Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lola Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luan Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud/Rita Loud, Lincoln x harem, Mating - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Werewolf Lincoln x Harem challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so all you have to do for this challenge is a your own version of my idea here ok.

Ok so here's the idea for the challenge 

One day while out on a walk at night on a full moon 17 year old Lincoln Loud was walking in the park when out of nowhere a werewolf bites him turning him into a werewolf this werewolf was very old and was the last of the werewolves so he need a heir to carry on his legacy and the werewolf race now Lincoln Loud the last werewolf in the world and is a alpha and now his dream is to find and take many beautiful woman as his mates, lovers and brides with one of them being his alpha female and together lead there pack and the one Lincoln choose to be his first lover and mate and to be his alpha female and lead his future pack is his beautiful mother Rita Loud and turn her and all the others he takes as his brides into werewolves by marking them forming a mating bond and now with his mother Rita as his alpha female at his side they will build there pack and Lincoln will impregnate his lovers to rebuild the werewolf race.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to see and read lots of different people's version of my idea here please leave a comment if you accept my challenge please.


End file.
